terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda
"There can never be too much good unless there's not enough evil." ~ Daniel Ledda to Asmodeus in The Second Weirdest Easter Special Ever. Daniel Ledda is a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is the Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire & rules alongside his wives Nadine & Twilight Sparkle. He is the first character to appear in the series & has been in almost every installment ever since. His main role in the series is act as a keeper of balance. A heavy burden lies on his shoulders, as it's his duty is to not only maintain the planets he conquers, but to also keep the secret of the Terrachaoverse hidden from humanity. Appearance Dan has a human physique of an average build, though he claims he is short & stocky to an extent. He has dark brown eyes & even darker hair, complete with sideburns, a mustache, & a beard. He is usually seen wearing a green shirt with the modern Irken Imperial symbol on it, as well as black pants & occasionally a black hoodie. When he feels like it, he wears the Bandoleers of Badassery, golden arm-braces that have mystical properties, & a Batman cape. Sometimes he is seen wearing 1 ring, but other times (especially more recently) he wears 3 rings to represent his polygamy. As of late 2010, he has worn glasses of a metal frame. It wouldn't be until later in 2017 when he would get new glasses of a plastic frame. In his Dino-Dan form, Dan looks the same, but most of his body is covered with green & yellow scales, as well as obtaining a tail with red & yellow spikes, making him nearly identical to Dinosaur Man. However, he doesn't access this form anymore because he found something more powerful to transform into. His Violent Nightmare form depicts him as a vaguely humanoid abomination with a blank face wearing a Twilight Sparkle hoodie. He also has wings, pointy ears, & purple hair, as well as being able to turn his hands into black tentacles. History Dan was seemingly a normal Human born in the year 1999, but he wouldn't realize his true potential until the year 2010, when he did battle with the Possessed Plushie, Big Bear. He then met Lord Ferronidas, who told him about his true heritage: the Kaisers. Dan was initially shocked, but not disturbed. He welcomed these newfound powers. Later on, Dan became acquainted with the defective Irken Invader, Zim, who was sent to Earth under the impression he was there to conquer it, when in actuality it was his banishment. Dan & Zim became the best of friends, despite the infamous history that Zim held. Dan could see through Zim’s flaws & found the good in him. He also met 3 Super-Irkens named Nadine, Kazu, & Ultrominus, who were assigned to Earth to hunt Zim down & eradicate him. Dan ended up stopping them in their tracks in an act to defend his new friend, but one of the Super-Irkens caught his attention; Nadine. As it turns out, Nad is quite fond of the Kaiser race, intrigued by them & what they could do, so naturally, Dan caught her attention as well. Since Nad was in charge of the mission, she called it off so she could get the chance & get to know Dan better. But Zim didn’t trust Nad, & he wanted Dan to be cautious. Dan had no need to be cautious, though, & here’s why; he wanted Nad to be his mate. Eventually, Dan & Nad were together in a relationship, as it turns out, they had much in common, cared for each other, & got along perfectly. Not to mention, Zim realized he was a bit judgmental, & reluctantly allowed this to happen. On August 13th, 2011, Dan & Nad became married during a very esoteric & secret meeting, despite their ages. On July 1st, 2012, Dan met someone else who would change his life forever; the Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. She was the perfect girl for him, but when the time came for her & Dan to be in a relationship, Dan didn't want to say no since he was already married to Nad. But luck changed when Nad introduced Dan to the idea of polygamy (having multiple partners). Dan agreed & would later on add some of Twilight's closer than closest friends to what he calls his "Waifu Collection". Later in August, Nad had told Dan something special. For many years, she’s wished to become the Almighty Tallest, but could never do so at this point. She viewed Dan as the perfect person to rule along with her, & so, history was changed. The two ventured to impeach the current Tallest, both Red & Purple, & become the new rulers. Under their new rule, the Irken Empire would see the light at the end of the tunnel. This new rule would bring forth new things that sparked a new beginning. To this day he continues to explore the universe & conquers its most interesting planets. But Dan is no petty despot; he would rather peacefully add another world to his collection by making the best agreements & deals possible with its native inhabitants (if they were capable of communication, that is). Eager to explore the vast emptiness of space, Dan & Nad vowed to improve the planets that they would find, not enslave their people or destroy them. On August 29th, 2012, Dan encountered a strange person named Heartman, but their confrontation was horribly timed. Dan felt a lot of pressure from having to rule an alien empire whilst maintaining the disguise of a normal person at school; no one was to know about his true identity. Heartman had come to cheer Dan up out of an act of random kindness, but Dan’s Kaiser ferocity got the better of the oddly-shaped creature. Dan fought Heartman for a minute out of pent-up aggression & Heartman retreated. In 2013, Dan had been visited by Multiversal Emperor Akujin, who struck a deal with him; Akujin would give him near-unlimited knowledge of the Terrachaoverse if he would in turn provide footage of the weird things that would happen in his life as a result of the growing amount of supernatural activity in his area. Dan agreed without a second thought, & so the deal had been made. This year would prove that not all planets conquered by the empire got the luxury of being peacefully added to a faction that would improve them. On April 21st, planet Umbra was conquered, a world of shadows left to rot by its previous ruler. It was the home to the Nulites, who were taken into Irken laboratories to create Nulite/Human Hybrids, like the infamous Macrodusk (commonly known as Shadow Shoulders), a monster created for the Tallest’s amusement to combat Heartman & other random entities that would trespass into the Ledda Residence unannounced. But Umbra was later on reclaimed by its previous rulers, who were generous to leave Shadow Shoulders & his fellow hybrids as members of the empire, but leave the normal Nulites a part of their kingdom. Besides, the empire would end up finding a worse planet to worry about. On June 14th, Ultrominus was dispatched to take over planet Wollip Prime, home of the universally hated species; the Wollips. They’re known for being stupid & disgusting, more pest than person. This is the closest Dan’s new empire would ever come to being tyrannical, as the Wollips were enslaved. Some of the imperials & other characters found it fun to beat up these creatures, as their durable bodies were seemingly made for combat. But Heartman came back. He is the most well known of all Wollips, & was horrified to learn that his people had become enslaved by the Irken Empire. He & his people started a rebellion, with their first action migrating to planet Earth, which angered Dan so much that he wiped out 95% of the Wollip population all by himself before they could figure out how to get there. The remaining 5% would go into hiding. That same month, Dan would find a new enemy after watching the movie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. One of the characters in the animated feature was named Flash Sentry, & his relationship with Twilight Sparkle in the film made Dan so angry that he started to purge the Omniverse of this blue-haired menace & every alternate version of him. Fortunately, Dan's counterpart from the Tooniverse, Danzariel Xaltor, was already working on it. The Daniel of the Terrachaoverse would resume his duties, but would not ignore this issue, with him & Princess Twilight officially outlawing the name of Flash Sentry to be spoken aloud on Irken territory. Sentry's face would become synonymous with insult & treachery among the people of the empire, making a disgrace to their princess. Every page from the Imperial Internet that included this monster would be erased permanently, & anyone who would show sympathy for him would be eliminated. Years later, a similar character named Timber Spruce would be introduced, & he would suffer the same fate Sentry did. During October, Dan hired a Ghost known as the Headless Horseman to serve the empire & told him about a secret plan they'd conduct on Halloween; the plan to kill Heartman. It was the 31st. Heartman was present. Dan told him that he needed his help finding & eliminating something in his house that was creating disturbing noises which kept him up at night. Heartman agreed under the impression that this was his chance at redemption. The source of these noises came from upstairs. Heartman looked in one room to find the Demon named Pumpkinhead, who was not who he was looking for. The next room he checked contained Girly Man II, a fellow Wollip Heartman would come to dislike. The third & final room was where Heartman would meet the Headless Horseman. He was scared to death, running away into Dan's room & hiding in his shell. The Horseman came into the room & picked him up. Heartman pleaded him not to hurt him & the Horseman put him down. But any feeling of relief was soon met by an agonizing pain. The Horseman had stabbed Heartman in the heart with his sword, killing the Wollip once & for all. There were never any noises that were keeping Dan up at night; it was all part of his plan to end the rebellion. The next month, more Wollips would resurface, one in particular named the Plaid Pillow, who declared himself as Heartman's replacement & the new leader of the rebellion. The first thing he had to do was to gather up all the remaining Wollips, but new members of the empire would relentlessly hunt down the remnants of this endangered species & destroy them one by one. Dan figured that if their species repopulated on Earth, the secret of the Terrachaoverse would be revealed. That is something he cannot allow under any circumstance. 2014 was, for the most part, a very peaceful year for the empire, giving Dan very little to worry about. He met a strange hybrid named Stupid Mickey when he went to the Fall Residence on August 28th. He would encounter him 2 months later, welcoming him back to life after God revived him (Mickey was killed for accidentally stealing Akujin's medallion). On July 4th, Dan & his cousins Jake & Owen met Hydrion Barfallonyou. On November 14th, Dan met a space gorilla designated as Extension Ro-Man XJ2. On December 23rd, Ro-Man returned & took refuge in Dan's basement so that he'd have a base of operations to work in while ruining Christmas. Dan was okay with him staying in his house, but was not okay with his intentions. Ro-Man left to steal the presents of everyone in town after stealing a powerful gem from a sleeping Santa Maria. In the meantime, Dan noticed that the storage tanks in his basement became filled with presents, with one appearing after another. He brought over Darth Skotádi to help him foil Ro-Man's plan to ruin this beloved holiday. They replaced all the presents with bombs, but they weren't powerful enough to blow up the house, of course. Ro-Man returned the next day to continue his plan. His mission was to find a weakness in the Humans, still under the impression that he is to take over the world for his master. But inside of his helmet he heard a quiet beeping sound. Dan told Skotádi to hit the button. The bombs activated & knocked Ro-Man down. He was okay, & Dan intended this. He just needed to get his attention. Dan had a little talk with Ro-Man, explaining to him the true meaning of Christmas & showing him that he too can be a good person if he really found it in himself to do good for others. Ro-Man was also given a whale tooth necklace as a gift, & he thanked Dan before teleporting away. At the end of the year, Dan gathered a bunch of people, including Akujin himself to celebrate New Years' Eve/Day with him. On January 22nd, 2015, Dan briefly visited Stupid Mickey at the Fall Residence, & noticed that the Hybrid was polishing his wealth. Apparently, Stupid Mickey claimed he was a secret ally of Disney, which would explain his net worth. He keeps his money hidden somewhere upstairs, but never really counted it up, believing to have billions of dollars at his disposal while he actually only had 100,000 dollars, & it was all contained in a single box. He just forgot about it, that's all. Dan would visit again much later when he found that not only were Mickey's memories erased, but so were Owen's. By combining his magic with his Nintendo DSiXL, Dan was able to restore both of their memories. Apparently, their minds were wiped after an encounter with Gralien Android Pilot Z3D. But Mickey had one thing left to say to Dan: "How much money do I have?" Dan didn't know & left shortly afterwards. It didn't matter, though, as Mickey was never actually affiliated with Disney. It was all just his imagination. Later on, the Dark Lord Chin-Chin had arrived, demanding for a sacrifice of chromosomes. Chin-Chin was very impatient, & ended up cursing Owen to temporarily serve him. Ultimately, Mickey had to sacrifice his Sentient Object friend, Toy Mario, to the possessed Owen. Owen soon reversed the curse, but it was airborne & latched on to Dan, who got rid of it with no hesitance whatsoever. On January 29th, Dan was present alongside others during a ping pong match featuring Mickey & Ding Dong. He didn't really do much, but when a mutant gorilla named Konkey Dong started running around, Dan had to make sure he was restrained. This was also the first time Drowzon I was seen on-screen, having been granted access to the house courtesy of Dan. On February 2nd, Dan got a visit from Ro-Man, who was seeking knowledge concerning sports. Dan was in no ways a sports person, but he directed him downstairs, to which Mickey might be of service to him. Before doing so, Ro-Man questioned why a Twilight Sparkle plushie was in Dan's bed. Dan urged him that they would not discuss it; that plush is a conduit for the real Twilight Sparkle to shape-shift into. After some shenanigans with Mickey & Owen, Ro-Man returned upstairs & expressed his disappointment, believing he wasted his time. 6 days later, Dan encountered one of Slender Man's Proxies, Masky. Nothing much happened. On Valentine's Day, Dan contemplated on Heartman's death & decided that it was time to mourn him no more. He traveled outside, recovered Heartman's coffin, & then lamented for a bit. He realized that maybe Heartman was just misunderstood, & that he deserved better. Through a change of heart, Dan used his powers to revive the pink Wollip. Heartman sprung back to life & was surprised to see Dan, who told him what happened during his absence, despite not mentioning the Plaid Pillow in any way. During their conversation, Dan demanded Heartman to never start a rebellion again, to which Heartman responded with silence. They were soon interrupted by Gralien Android Warrior J3FF, who sought an audience with Dan. The three went indoors & had a meeting. J3FF was sent as an ambassador for the Gralien Republic, urging Dan not to reveal the Graliens to mankind, but Dan never had such a thing in mind. In fact, he declared that he would like for the Gralien Republic to ally with the Irken Empire. J3FF left & Dan talked with Heartman for a bit, regarding Stupid Mickey & wanting them to meet each other. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality The inner machinations of Dan's mind are an enigma. He was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome in 2010, & as a result he is not very social. But that hasn't stopped him from making friends, of course. He likes things done in a way he can predict, & can therefore be almost omniscient in regards to what will happen next. He is generally calm & collected, quiet, & said by many to be a pleasure to have around. His sense of humor is a tad bit unusual, as it indicates that he's not normal, but in a good way. His concept of morality isn't black & white; he instead sees morality as dependent only on what someone thinks of it & that there is no solid definition of this concept. But there are always two sides to a coin. Behind Dan's facade of normality lies a never-ending downward spiral of anger. He strives to become the perfect being, & will show more than enough contempt if he feels inferior to someone or something. He calls this the Beyonder Complex. Should something go wrong, he'll start to lose his cool, & will unleash his anger at full force if he can't control the situation at hand. He is known to have little patience as a result of this. If something is not done right, he will make it so. Dan is also known by many for his appreciation for art. He really likes to draw, especially when drawing the kinds of things that he's interested in. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Kaiser strength: As a Kaiser, Dan is naturally strong. He is capable of crushing hard materials with ease such as hexagonal diamonds, he can lift up heavy objects or people (such as Heartman), & he can deliver a hit that can shatter bone. Even when holding back, he can easily strangle the 2018 Bros, His maximum strength is unknown. * Falcon Punch: Though not seen yet, Dan has mastered the ability of the Falcon Punch. * *Tail Whip: In his Dino-Dan form, Dan has a tail with 3 spikes on it, which he can use to lash around or impale. * *Tentacle whip: In his Violent Nightmare form, Dan can turn his hands into long, black tentacles, which he uses for whipping & lashing. * Wrath Empowerment: All Kaisers have a special organ in their body called the Wrath Gland, which fills up with a hormone called Madosterone. This occurs when a Kaiser is at their angriest, entering Rage Mode, & upon doing so, they increase in strength, but slowly start to lose control of themselves. Kaiser speed: Dan can move at speeds too fast for the eye to see, as Kaisers are naturally fast as they are strong. Kind of like Superman, he can change his entire outfit in only a couple seconds. His maximum speed is unknown. * Naruto Run: Like most speedsters, Dan has mastered the technique of the Naruto Run to accelerate his speed. Invulnerability: Dan has a very tough exterior; there are very few things that can hurt him. He is immune to conventional weaponry, can shrug off shockwaves generated from beam clashes, & is even unaffected by the Calcinator Death Ray. He is also capable of wielding the power of the Infinity Stones, as weaker beings would simply be overwhelmed by their power. Immortality: As a Kaiser, Dan cannot be killed & can live forever. He is immune to aging once he reaches a certain point in his life, which he might have done so already. Amphibiousness: Kaisers also have the ability to breathe underwater, although Dan has no visible gills, so his method of doing this is unknown. Ghost Physics: Another ability he shares with his brethren, Dan can make himself both invisible & intangible if he needs to be, making his movements completely undetected. He used this power to his advantage when fighting Ring God. Self-Regeneration: Kaisers are known for their incredible healing factor. Dan is capable of instantly regenerating any wound, no matter how severe. Skilled Swordsmanship: Dan has a collection of swords & lightsabers, so it is heavily implied that he has great dueling skills. However, despite often seen wielding a single-bladed green lightsaber, it is unknown what forms of combat he practices. Acoustokinesis: Dan can alter the volume or pitch of his voice for either comedic effect (like in a YTP video) or as a way of alarming or scaring people. He also once altered the sound of a piano to sound distorted & off-key, as seen in Autism Walk 2017. * Quantum Roar: The Quantum Roar is an ability of Dan's where he can roar so loud that he can immobilize &/or deafen powerful beings. It is essentially a more powerful version of the Sonic Roar. He can also use this ability to summon others or to simply shut them up. His maximum volume was shown when his cry of anger could be heard across multiple dimensions, as seen in ESCAPE FROM THE CRINGE DIMENSION. He used this power again to help defeat Trip Man in Terror from the 5th Dimension. Special Powers Kaiser Sense: All Kaisers have the unique ability to detect where the presence of someone's soul is in case they're in danger. The better Dan knows someone, the easier it is to find them. He can also use this power to help him detect nearby power levels. However, if a being with no soul (like a Robot) is involved, this ability won't work. The Kaiser Sense is also void when trying to sense someone who's in another universe. Superior Intellect: Kaisers are gifted with high intelligence, being able to process information much faster than Humans & most sapient species. Dan showed signs of it at a young age, but did not reveal his genius until after he had become the Almighty Tallest. Teleportation: Dan can teleport to wherever he so chooses, usually instantly. He can also teleport objects or other people to a different location. * Electroport: Dan often utilizes electricity to teleport, whether it be through an electric current or a bolt of lightning. He used this as an attack when he defeated Aquabomination in Absolute Chaos - Episode 6: The Creep from the Deep. * Dimensional Travel: Dan can teleport to other dimensions to an extent. Telekinesis: Dan can move objects & people with his mind. He usually applies a hand gesture when doing so. * Telepathy: Another power of the mind, Dan can communicate with others by pure thought. An example of this was when Dan was talking to Imhotep & King Tuckyourshirtin while they were still at home & Dan was in Albany. Electrokinesis: His favorite element, Dan can manipulate, generate, & absorb all types of electricity. His electricity is always a lime green color. * Finger Lightning: Dan's preferred attack; he can generate streams of lightning from his fingertips, not unlike Force Lightning. * Electromagnetic Pulse: Dan can send waves of electricity through an E.M.P. either as an attack, or a means of shutting off machines. This same pulse can even affect the Omnipresent Camera, like when static overlays the screen. * Electric Blast: Dan can fire beams of electricity from his hands, as seen when he & Vendu fought Quachil Uttaus. * Thunderstorm: Dan can also create thunderstorms, which is how he can generate lightning bolts. Sometimes, he doesn't even use this power for offense, but rather for ambience, setting a grim tone. However, there are other times when Dan creates thunderstorms simply by being angry. * Energy Manipulation: Thanks to being electrokinetic, Dan can manipulate other types of energy as well as electricity. The full extent of this is unknown. Umbrakinesis: Dan wields the element of darkness by his side. Shadows follow him & surround him in darkness, making himself look more sinister. Most of his umbrakinetic powers are shown in his Violent Nightmare form. Radiokinesis: Dan can control varying degrees of radiation. According to Toy-Toy Ninja Man, Dan emits radioactive energy like Gamma Rays. This makes him a living radioactive biohazard, which is where his symbol comes from. * Radiation Absorption: Radiation has no negative effect on Dan's body; he simply absorbs it. * Atomic Breath: Dan's signature attack; he can fire a beam of radioactive energy from his mouth, similar to Godzilla, although his is green in color. Not only does it have enough concussive force to level cities, but it can either be heavily toned down like when he destroyed one of the 2018 Bros' glasses, or it can be charged up to an even more powerful attack. The Atomic Breath is powerful enough to completely vaporize stronger opponents like in Almighty Tallest Danny & Tigriton vs Pandamonium. * Hyper-Spiral Ray: Though not yet shown, the Hyper-Spiral Ray is a variant of the Atomic Breath that is far more powerful. It is characterized by its fiery red color & a spiral of energy wrapping around it. Magic: Thanks to Twilight Sparkle, Dan has learned a handful of magical spells & powers. However, his full knowledge of the mystic arts has yet to be revealed. * Summoning Spell: By rubbing his hands together, slamming them on the ground & roaring, Dan can magically summon anyone he so chooses. For example, he summoned Military-Grade Goggle Man to apprehend the Soviet Mutant in Christmisadventures: Part 3. * Necromancy: Though not used often, Dan can resurrect the dead by uttering the word "Jumanji", like when he revived Heartman in 2015. Reality Warping: Dan can warp reality in several different ways. He can alter his surroundings by temporarily changing their colors, usually emitting a green glow in his presence. He can also affect reality by doing something like striking 3 satellites with lightning, despite nobody noticing, as seen in Autism Walk 2017. Or, he could make a toy tractor explode without any shockwave, as seen in Vacation Anomalies. He can also warp reality to mimic memes, like in THE MLP SEASON 5 HYPE TRAIN. In a sense, he is a master of illusion, able to make his powerful antics purely self-contained. The Force: According to Revan, Dan can use the Force. He prefers to use a blend of both the Light Side & the Dark Side to balance the good & evil within himself. The full extent of his Force abilities remains unknown. * Force Lightning: Dan can use the Force to spark lightning from his fingertips, but since it is also green in color, it is hard to tell when he is using the Force or simply generating his own electricity. Transformation: Dan can change his appearance to an extent. He has been shown in 2 other forms. * Dino-Dan: By using his radiokinesis, Dan can transform himself into a reptilian monster. Most of his original body remains the same, but his body becomes covered in smooth green scales, including armored yellow scales on his chest. He also has a tail in this form, which sports 3 spikes at its tip. However, he rarely uses this form. It's likely he won't use it again. * Violent Nightmare: This form of Dan's is a darker, more sinister version of himself. In this form, he appears as a demonic entity wearing a Twilight Sparkle hoodie. His umbrakinesis is also more prominent in this form. It is possible that Violent Nightmare is actually a fusion between Dan & Twilight. Weaknesses As powerful as he is, deep down inside Dan's mind lies what's left of his humanity. Should he make a strong emotional connection with someone (family member, lover, friend, etc.), his rage will become indomitable if he heard they were being insulted or worse, in danger. He is known to lose his cool when he cannot control the situation, creating mental meltdowns which can cause great harm to him & even others around him. A primary example of this would be how he dealt with Flash Sentry & Timber Spruce. But Dan has been able to overcome these breakdowns. Still, it's best for one to stay on his good side. Dan has been heard saying that emotions are as good as an empowerment to him as they are his greatest enemy, & that this is the truth for all who possess free will. Also, he is apparently 30% colorblind. Despite that, he continues to create art with vivid colors. Although, his reality-warping prowess could counter this partial colorblindness if he allows his powers to do so. Gallery To be added Trivia * Dan has appeared the most times out of any character in the series. He is in almost every installment. * Based on how he acts in Fun with Plushtwi, the whole video could've been either a dream or an illusion, meant to teach the characters a lesson. * He tells Twilight & his other ponies to turn into plushies whenever the Omnipresent Camera is rolling because he thinks that their true forms are "too convincing for anyone to think otherwise". Whether or not his Pony Harem will be seen in their true forms in future installments is unknown. * His partial colorblindness is hereditary. As for his Autism, the source of that is currently unknown. Filmography Dan also appears in two Facebook videos; the first one taking place on November 26th, 2017, while the second takes place on February 14th, 2018: https://www.facebook.com/100018901326334/videos/149655832341127/ https://www.facebook.com/100018901326334/videos/171150800191630/ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Kaisers Category:Rulers Category:Emperors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Weirdos Category:Imperial Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Dank Category:Gods Category:Leaders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Form-Changers Category:Force Wielders Category:SSB/SLB Participants Category:Immortal Category:Omnipotent